


Till Death Do Us…

by Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk



Category: Horror - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, therapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk/pseuds/Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk
Summary: Everyone needs a little therapy now and then...





	Till Death Do Us…

The dead sometimes call me. Awkwardly and often in hysterics. It’s not that they don’t know they’re dead, they do. It’s just they don’t always understand that life goes on without them.

“My husband is having an affair,” The woman said.

“Huh.” They call at night, always after three. I always wondered what exactly they wanted me to do about their problems this late at night.

“I know he is, I saw him with her.”

“Uh-hu,” I said. I checked the phone screen out of curiosity, but there was no number. The phone didn’t even register it was receiving a call.

“They were holding hands! He kissed her!” The woman’s voice rose. “He took her to our spot! To the restaurant I met him at!” she broke into a soft sob.

“He must really like that place,” I said. “It must remind him of you.”

“Me?” the woman wailed. “He’s cheating on me!”

“Deloris,” I said and waited for her to calm down a bit. “When did you die?”

“Si-six years ago,” She sniffed. “Cancer, for the second time.”

“And he stayed with you, didn’t he?”

“Y-yes, that’s why I don’t understand why he’s doing this now!”

“Deloris, who do you talk with, you know, where you are?”

“M-me?”

“Yes, you. Who do you talk to?”

“Um, Roger?” She said with a little hiccup.

“For how long?” I asked. She gave a guilty little sigh.

“Four years,” she said. I chuckled. “But I’m dead!”

“Indeed, I think that’s how it works for both of you,” I said. “And how romantic is it that he takes the new woman to your own place, so he can remember you there?” I was reaching, I knew it. He probably just liked the food, but I was tired.

There was a long pause on the other end, then a slight sniff. “Romantic?”

“Sure,” I said. “Think about it.” I hoped my excuse made sense and waited while she mulled it over.

“I did take Ralph to see the tree with our initials on it,” She said, and her voice was stronger now.

“Right,” I said mentally crossing my fingers.

“But she has bangs!” Deloris said with renewed outrage. “I hate bangs!”

“I don’t really think it matters anymore do you?” I said checking my clock. It was far too late for this conversation, I might be getting a bit peevish with her.

“Would he approve of Ralph?”

“But I’m dead!” She said again and I gave a heavy sigh.

“It works both ways, Deloris,” I reminded her. “You want to see Ralph, you have to let him see Miss Bangs. You know there is a way to fix this problem.”

“There is?” She asked.

“Quit haunting him,” I said. “Move on. Life can begin anew if you let it. Maybe even with Ralph?”

“Begin a new life with Ralph?” She repeated it like she was seriously thinking it over. Her voice beginning to fade.

“Sounds good,” I said. “Feel better?”

“So he’s not cheating on me?” She said, sounding distant on the phone.

“Nope,” I said, “Just moving on.”

“I still hate bangs,” She said as she faded out completely.

I set my phone back down on the nightstand and slid back into bed. The cat blinked its one gold-green eye at me and gave me a disapproving stare. I shrugged. Everyone deserved a decent therapist, even the dead.


End file.
